drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo
Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo es una película estadounidense de 2007 dirigida y producida (una vez más tras las dos películas anteriores) por Gore Verbinski y Jerry Bruckheimer respectivamente. Es la tercera entrega de una de las sagas fílmicas más populares sobre piratas de los últimos tiempos : Piratas del Caribe basada en el guión original de Stuart Beattie. La película se estrenó el 24 de mayo de 2007 a nivel internacional. Reparto La aventura continúa en el punto donde dejamos «Piratas del Caribe 2: El cofre del hombre muerto» (segunda parte de la saga y predecesora de esta) y de nuevo en esta entrega participan los tres protagonistas principales de la saga: *Jack Sparrow interpretado por Johnny Depp. *Elizabeth Swann interpretada por Keira Knightley. *Will Turner interpretado por Orlando Bloom. Volveremos a ver a Geoffrey Rush en el papel del capitán Barbossa, aunque en esta ocasión ayudando a los personajes a quienes se enfrentó en la primera película Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición de la Perla Negra donde los acompañará en la búsqueda del capitán Jack Sparrow. Bill Nighy seguirá en el film interpretando al demonio marino Davy Jones, y se une al reparto como antagonista Chow Yun-Fat en el personaje del malvado capitán Sao Feng. El cometido del Holandés Errante La misión del capitán del Holandés Errante es llevar las almas de los muertos al otro lado... y su capitán solo puede pisar tierra una vez cada diez años. Pero si su amor le espera esos diez años el capitán, cuando vuelve a tierra, lo hace como un mortal de nuevo y ya puede estar junto a ella ya que no tiene que seguir con la misión de Holandés. (lo que le pasa a Will y Elizabeth) pero como Davy Jones no tenia a nadie que le esperara solo podía tocar tierra una vez cada diez años. No solo eso sino que Davy Jones el capitan del Holandés Errante era el amante de la diosa Calipso la cual fue aprisionada por el primer consejo de los Señores Piratas en su forma humana; así es como Calipso no puede volver con el Capitan David Jones, quien se arranca el corazón para no dárselo a ella y es así como él y su barco quedan malditos y el capitan Jack Sparrow tiene en mente matar a Davy Jones por dos razones: una es para que el Krakken lo deje en paz y otra es para ser inmortal y ser recordado por siempre, pero como el destino no siempre da lo que uno quiere, el Capitan Jack Sparrow por salvarle a vida a Willian Turner le da el corazón a él y mata al Capitan Davy Jones quedando como capitán del Holandes Errante. Trama Tras la desaparición (y supuesta muerte) de Jack, el capitán Barbossa será el encargado de capitanear el barco que irá en su búsqueda hasta el fin del mundo. Para ello, acudirán a Sao Feng, Señor pirata de Singapur. Este no les brinda ayuda y además son continuamente emboscados por Lord Cutler Beckett (quien controla a Davy Jones y a su tripulación), pero Will consigue las cartas de navegación haciendo un trato con Sao Feng, prometiéndole entregarle a Jack Sparrow a cambio del Perla Negra. Con la ayuda de Barbossa llegan al fin del mundo y entran en el reino de Davy Jones. Allí está Jack, sufriendo alucinaciones y desesperado, con la Perla Negra. Sin embargo, gracias a Tía Dalma, consigue sacar a flote la Perla, en el mismo momento en el que Barbossa, Will Turner y Elizabeth Swann llegan con toda la tripulación y el barco destrozado. Jack encontrará la manera de hacerles volver al mundo de los vivos, mientras se va a celebrar una asamblea de piratas, con los nueve señores piratas que dominan la piratería. Diferentes tratos, acuerdos y traiciones, tienen a Will Turner, Jack Sparrow y a Elizabeth Swann combatiendo en diferentes bandos. Lord Cutler Beckett, Norrington y Davy Jones establecen otra alianza para acabar con la piratería: atacar con toda la flota a los piratas de la asamblea, quienes no saben lo que se les viene encima. Jack envía a Will a través de un barril para dirigir a Beckett por medio de la brújula. Cada protagonista tiene diferentes motivaciones, Will quiere liberar a su padre de su servicio en el Holandés errante, a la par que Jack planea escaparse de nuevo de las garras de Davy Jones y saldar su deuda; Norrington duda sobre qué bando debe escoger, Elizabeth se encuentra súbitamente con un ascenso a capitana del barco de Sao Feng, al morir éste. En la asamblea, se elige a Elizabeth como reina de los piratas y ella propone pelear contra la flota británica y Davy Jones en lugar de liberar a la diosa Calipso(Tía Dalma cuando es humana), pero Barbosa igual logra liberarla robándole a Jack y Elizabeth sus piezas, para que sea Calipso quien se ocupe de los mares, y se descubre que ella era la amada de Jones, por la que arrancó su corazón, pero ella lo había traicionado condenándolo al mar eternamente. Frente a frente, la Perla y el resto de naves piratas por un bando, y los buques de la corona y el Holandés Errante por el otro. En la última batalla entre Jack y Davy Jones, Jack roba su corazón y pronto Will y Elizabeth se le unen y se casan en plena batalla actuando como juez el Capitán Barbosa. Jack recuerda que quien apuñale el corazón tomará el cargo de capitán del Holandés Errante, con todo lo que ello implica. Davy Jones consigue matar a Will, pero el padre de Will y Jack le pasan el corazón de Jones, y con sus últimas fuerzas lo apuñala. El padre de Will le extirpa el corazón a Will metiéndolo en el cofre, a la par que Jones muere y cae al remolino creado por Calipso. Entre el Holandés (al mando ahora de Will) y el Perla, el barco de Lord Beckett (el Endeavour), queda destruido y éste muerto. Tras la batalla, Will está en una isla con Elizabeth, a la que da el cofre con su corazón, estando Will impedido de volver a tierra en diez años. Barbosa hurta el Perla Negra, mientras Jack está en tierra, pero, muy astuto éste, había arrancado el mapa que le muestra el lugar donde quiera ir, y decide embarcarse en nuevas aventura, en busca de la fuente de la eterna juventud («Aqua de vida»). Trascendencia *En China, En el fin del mundo se estrenó el 12 de junio de 2007 (casi un mes después de su estreno a nivel mundial) en una versión distinta a la original: 20 minutos de escenas han sido recortados de manera oficial para su estreno en el país asiático. Después de los créditos Tras los créditos se puede ver una escena que transcurre 10 años después, en la que aparecen Elizabeth y el hijo de ésta y de Will, esperando en la playa a que Will regrese. Cuando lo hace surge de la misma luz verde con la que se le vio partir. Tal y como le dice Calipso a Davy Jones, si el capitán de El Holandés cumplía el cometido de acompañar a los muertos durante los 10 años y al volver tenía a una persona amada esperándole, se vería liberado de su obligación en el Holandés. Por este motivo cuando Will regresa de nuevo y sin la obligación de capitanear el Holandés Errante,volveria a hacer mortal Aunque todo esto hace quedar en la duda de que fue de Jack en esos 10 años. Nominaciones Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End obtuvo dos nominaciones en los Premios Óscar, una en la categoría de Mejores efectos visuales y otra en Mejor maquillaje. Banda Sonora Original Realizada una vez más por el genial Hans Zimmer, es probablemente la banda sonora más rica y de más calidad de los tres filmes. Se aprecian nuevas y excelentes melodías, como "Up is Down" o "One Day", además que musicalmente se ha coronado con "I don't think now is the best time", que es un tema inmenso, en el cual se incluyen temas diversos de manera muy activa y brusca, que acorda al 100% con la imagen. En conclusión: seguramente una de las mejores bandas sonoras de los últimos años y otro punto a favor de este gran compositor. #"Hoist the colours" - 1:31 #"Singapore" - 3:40 #"At wit's end" - 8:05 #"Multiple Jacks" - 3:51 #"Up is down" - 2:42 #"I see dead people in boats" - 7:09 #"The brethren court" - 2:21 #"Parlay" - 2:10 #"Calypso" - 3:02 #"What shall we die for" - 2:02 #"I don't think now is the best time" - 10:45 #"One day" - 4:01 #"Drink up me hearties" - 4:31 Enlaces externos *Disney, Web Oficial: Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Ficha en Cineol.net: Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo *[http://www.alpacine.com/pelicula/10535.html Ficha en Alpacine] *Crítica de evaluación para En el fin del mundo: http://www.atbnoticias.es/noticia.php?id_seccion=0&id=26298 Categoría:Piratas del Caribe